First Impression
by Crest of Love
Summary: Kairi transfers to a new school, but the first thing she does is get into a fight. She meets the mysterious Sora Tomohisa, a pure genious who doesn't really like talking to anyone. SxK, RxK hints. R&R!


_They say friendship always lasts longer; however, I just wouldn't believe it._

I ran and ran through the dark school hallways. All the classroom doors were closed and locked, with the lights on. I didn't even bother to stop and look through them; I was so sad. This was the longest hallway, it seemed. I saw an open door at the end. Gasping for air, I went inside.

The setting changed, and I was with some girl in the middle of a field. We looked up ahead. There was a huge mountain. As we got closer to it, we could see an entire water park all over it. There was a water slide up at the very top. I turned and looked at the girl, and she nodded, saying she'll come with me. We made our way over to the entrance. Children were playing in the biggest baby pool I've ever seen. We crossed a small wooden bridge that moved a lot as we walked on it, almost making me lose balance. The girl was still behind me, following my every move.

Up a little further, I see a medium sized slide that goes down from the middle of the mountain all the way to the bottom where the baby pool was. The only way to get to the top was too cross the pool under the slide. The girl and I ran quickly. I tripped, but her hand caught me. I nodded and thanked her with my greatest gratitude. We reached the concrete sidewalk. People had formed a long line. We ran past them, saying we promised we weren't getting on this ride. We kept going. They glared at us, even though we told them we weren't going to cut them. I went up so many stairs, it was nearly impossible not to be exhausted.

Through the miniature caves we went, following the signs with the strange writing on them but we knew where we were going. Nobody else seemed to want to get to the top this way; they all waited hours for this ride by getting on things in the air. The girl and I came outside again and looked down. I had never been this high up before. Suddenly, I was pushed by some kids running by. I fell over the edge and screamed.

-+-

"AHH!"

"Kairi!" My mother opened the door. I was sitting up in my bed shivering in fear. It was all a dream?

"Mom… I…"

"You just had a bad dream, dear…" She hugged me tightly. I looked at the clock. It was almost five in the morning, meaning I had to get up for school soon. I couldn't get back to sleep now…

-+-

I waited for the bus at the end of my street. First days at a new school were always tough for me, but I was starting to get used to it. A blonde-haired boy came up next to me.

"Are you new?" He asked directly.

"Uh…" I nodded.

"Oh, cool. I'm Roxas. I live over there." He pointed at the house next to mine.

I told him we were neighbors. The bus was coming.

"If you want, you can sit next to me. I know how hard it is to make friends on the first day." Roxas told me. Strangely, I accepted and followed him to the back of the bus. People stared at me, as expected. I sat down with him.

"Hey Roxas, who's your girlfriend?" Said a mean sounding voice behind us. I was the only one to turn and look; Roxas didn't even bother. He merely stared out the window. It was a guy with long red hair and all black on. Next to him was another blonde with his hair gelled back wearing the same thing. They laughed to themselves.

"Ignore them." Roxas told me. I did so and turned back around. The guys behind us were kicking the seat. I tried to ignore it as much as I could, but they just made me snap when my books were knocked out of my hand because of it. I got out of the seat and confronted them.

"Listen here, you little jerks! I may be new here, but that gives you NO right whatsoever to pick on Roxas and I! If you want to say something, say it to my face right now!" I yelled. I had gotten everybody else's attention on the bus. The two gothic-looking guys merely laughed hysterically.

"Alright, if you won't fight her, then fight me." Said a voice behind me.

"Please sit down!" The bus driver demanded, but nobody listened to her.

"Oh yeah?" The redhead stood up as well. The boy gently pushed me out of the way and glared up at the redhead. Roxas and I watched from our seat.

"You know damn well I can send you to hell and back, boy." Said the redhead, getting two inches away from the boy's face.

"What if I've already done that?" He shot back, not hesitating to punch the redhead right in the face. He backed away. "Stop thinking you're the boss around here." He went to sit back down, however, the redhead wasn't done yet. He ran down the isle and pushed the boy, causing him to fall to the ground. Without giving him time to stand, the redhead jumped on top of him and tried to punch him. The bus driver had stopped the bus and was coming down the isle to try and stop the fight. A part of me wanted to help her, so I went with my instinct and tried to pull the redhead guy off of him. He wasn't able to hit him at all, which amazed me. He almost hit me though, but I ducked and punched him hard in the stomach. He fell into an empty seat holding it tightly.

"All three of you will be going straight to the principal's office!" Yelled the bus driver.

-+-

Oh great, I was in trouble on my very first day. This had never happened before. I was usually the goody goody girl, who never even thought of doing anything mean to anyone. However, I was only trying to defend myself, wasn't I?

The principal was already there at the bus door when the three of us walked out. As we headed into the school, I could see Roxas staring at me, as if he felt sorry for me. I waved and followed behind.

We got into the principal's office. Three chairs were already set out for us. I sat in the one in the middle with the boys on either side of me. The principal, a short but mean looking lady, sat at her desk.

"So, tell me what happened. I want just one at a time."

"Well—" I started, but the brown-haired boy cut me off.

"Listen, Mrs. Tamaki… I just want to say right now that the girl didn't do anything. I was the one who punched him."

Why was this guy sticking up for me? He didn't know me…

"She did too punch me! Right in the stomach!"

"Serves you right." Said the brunette.

"Sora! Axel! Shut your mouths!" The principal demanded. She looked over at me. "Young lady, what is your name?"

"Kairi Yonehara." I answered. She pondered for a moment. "I'm new." I added.

"Ah! The new student we were expecting!"

I felt a little bad, because she probably expected somebody much nicer and well mannered. The thing was, I _am_ like that, but first impressions always play a big role in what someone thinks of you…

"Um, m'am… let me explain…" I wanted to reason with her. I didn't want her to think I was a troublemaker, because I really wasn't. "I was sitting with a guy that I just met from my bus stop, and I don't know anything but his name, but then Axel started to kick our seat, so—"

"Save it." Mrs. Tamaki put out her hand. "I already know about this boy." Axel gave her an evil glare. I sat back in my seat.

Mrs. Tamaki got up and walked around the room. "Axel Renningfeild…" She seemed to repeat his name a few times. "How many times have you gotten in trouble so far this year?" She went over to her filing cabinet and pulled out two folders. Sitting back at her desk, she skimmed through one of them, supposedly Axel's.

"One, two… three…" She counted. I really wanted to get out of here.

"So far, you've had two suspensions, fifteen detentions and twenty-two writeups in the past three months…" I was amazed that she said that out loud. Axel didn't seem to care, though.

"And you…" She looked over at the other boy. "Sora Tomohisa…" After a few moments she looked up at him in amazement. "You're that straight-A student, right? The one that won every knowledge competition our school has participated in?"

"Yeah, I guess. What does that have to do with anything?" Sora said, sounding a bit rude.

"I'm just… shocked, that you would be here for this reason. Your record is so clean…" Mrs. Tamaki closed the folder.

"Well, since I'm in a good mood today, I'm going to let you two off the hook. Axel, stay here with me."

"What? Why do I—"

Axel was cut off by the vice principal. He urged Mrs. Tamaki to come into the room. She told Sora and I we could leave.

Sora opened the door for me and let me out. He didn't seem too thrilled that he was let go, but I certainly was. I waited for him to close the door.

"Thank you for defending me. I'm Kairi." I introduced myself. He didn't smile at all.

"Sora." He walked quickly down the hall. I got out my schedule and tried to keep up with him.

"Hey! Do you know where Economics 101 is?"

He stopped and looked at me, sighed and then kept walking. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I followed him anyway. We came to a classroom. He opened the door and told me to go inside. Economics 101 was on the sign, so I figured we were in the same class. I thanked him and went inside, but when I turned around, all I could see was the door.

"Excuse me, what do you need?" Said the teacher at his desk.

"Oh!" I saw Roxas sitting in the back. "Um… I'm the new student…" I felt really nervous.

The teacher got up and shook my hand. "I'm Mr. Lang. I hope you'll enjoy this class, because I know I do." He was corny, but I accepted it. There was an empty seat next to Roxas.

Mr. Lang made everyone do introductions. I just nodded and smiled at each person. However, in the back of my mind, I was kind of wondering where Sora Tomohisa went. After everyone was done, the teacher just told me a little about the class, gave me a textbook and let everybody talk for the last fifteen minutes.

"Hey, can I see your schedule, pretty lady?" I looked over to my right and saw a dark skinned boy with red spiky hair.

"Um… sure…" He winked at me as I gave him the schedule. Feeling weird, I tried to look away.

"The name's Wakka. Remember it."

"Eh… n-nice to meet you. I'm Kairi."

"Wakka, you're such a big flirt. Leave the poor girl alone." Said a brunette girl. "My name is Tifa."

"Hi." I watched as they checked out my schedule.

"Hey, we've got the next class together." Tifa said. "I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

I turned around to the other side and said hello to Roxas. He smiled and nodded and went back to whatever he was doing. I leaned over to look. He was drawing something.

"That's really good… what is it?"

Once he realized I had seen what he was doing, he covered it. "I don't like anybody looking at my stuff if it's not finished. Sorry."

"You weirdo." Said the blonde girl in front of him. He didn't respond to her. She looked over at me and down at my necklace.

"Oh that's so pretty! Where did you get it?"

"It was my grandmother's." I answered.

"My name is Namine."

My schedule was put back on my desk. Namine asked for it.

"Hey, we eat lunch together."

"Cool." Was all I responded with.

-+-


End file.
